The Survivors
by TheAvalonTimes
Summary: PostFinale. Once the smoke clears everyone finds themselves in a different place. The mountain men seem to want to play nice but thats never true for them and they torture the remaining 100 to try to get information. What will happen when Clarke refuses to cooperate? What will happen when Bellamy and Finn team up to save her? Rated M for later. Give it a read and comment, thanks.


Opening her eyes her vision is blurry and all she can see is white. Once her vision is better she looks around to find herself sitting on a white bed, with white clothes on, in a room completely white. She starts to search around when she hears a click and two men also dressed in white walk in. A flashback of her day being sent to the ground flashes through her mind and she looks around for a weapon but they're already inside.

"Hello Clarke Griffin." One of the men say.

"Who are you?" Clarke asks.

"We are the mountain men. You're at Mount Weather. Don't worry your people are here too. Everyone is okay and will stay that way if you cooperate with us." The man answers.

"We don't even know who you are." She says.

"We are here to help you." He answers.

"No your not otherwise you wouldn't have captured us." She says.

"Fine, if you won't cooperate consequences will happen. Just tell us about your people. Are you going to be cooperative with us or not?" He says.

"I won't tell you anything about us before you tell us something about you." She says.

"Fine. You may be a powerful asset to us because you are a doctor but we will find a way to get the information out of you or your people." He answers and she starts get scared at the extremes he will go to. He turns to the other man and says, "Restrain her on the bed." She struggles to break free from the mans grasp but can't and they tie her to the bed.

"Just remember I warned you." She hears the man say before she's shocked over and over. They stop to ask her questions about her people but she doesn't answer any of them. Still not responding to any questions they ask her they start again with the shocking treatment and this time she trembles on the bed screaming in pain over and over as they shock her.

After Lincoln took Octavia away from the chaos of the battle he took her into the safety of his cave. Ever since he has tended to her wound and they have waited there for a sign of the others. After the explosion Finn dragged Bellamy to safety and later found the cave where they have been ever since. Finn slept for a day before waking up and talking to Octavia and Lincoln about everything that happened after they left. Bellamy has been sleeping ever since; it's been two weeks now.

Opening his eyes he sees the brown rock wall and remembers everything that happened. The explosion, the fight, smoke, his sister taken away to safety, and one of the last things he saw, his princess's sad face in making the decision to save the others on the drop ship and closing the doors. He gets up and looking around sees he's in Lincoln cave. Now the question was how he got there.

"Bellamy!" He hears his sister shriek and run to hug him.

"Octavia your okay." He says with a smile.

"Yeah Lincoln saved me like you told him to. I'm so glad your finally awake we were worried." She answers with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"How'd I get here?" He asks.

"I dragged you here." Finn answers from the corner.

"Thanks. How are our people?" He says.

"Gone. Mountain men took them. I saw the pink smoke from the trees after I pulled you away. I saw the men take them away before I fell unconscious. Then I went to the only close safe place I knew which was here and they were here too." Finn answers.

"Where are they?" He asks suddenly worried.

"Mount Weather." Lincoln says walking inside.

"You." He says getting up and walking over to him. "You told us to trust the mountain men and look what happened."

"I didn't realize how far they would go to bring you into their tribe. At first they were willing to cooperate but now they want to test you. That's probably what your people are going through. That other drop ship that fell with your people, we have to get to it first before they do." Lincoln answers.

"No were going after our people first, we need them." He says and walks outside. 'I need Clarke and will do whatever it takes to get her back' he thinks to himself as he looks at the trees thinking of a plan to break his people out.

"I know you want her back but so do I. I'm going with you." Finn says appearing from behind him.

"Then lets go." Bellamy says and Finn nods.

The landing of the ark was a success Abby and Kane were safe and so were the people on their drop ship. They had made connection and saw smoke in the distance. They had successfully made it to land and were setting up camp.

"We have to find the children's camp site." Abby says to Kane.

"We need them to rest before we start looking for the children." Kane says.

"The smoke, you saw the smoke their not too far." Abby says.

"Fine but we must hurry I don't know how long these people can wait. Bring only what we need." Kane answers. With a smile she nods and they command their people to follow them on the way of the smoke. They follow the smoke and it leads to the campsite of the hundred.

"This looks like a war site." Kane says.

Abby runs into the drop ship and finds no one except for a body on the floor. She turns the body over to find Raven.

"Raven!" She exclaims.

"They took them. You have to save them." Raven mumbles trying to stay awake.

"Raven I'm going to help you just keep talking. Tell me who took the rest." She says examining Raven. Kane walks in and she tells him to talk to the others and he leaves to go do so while she works on Raven.

"We were fighting the grounders and won but the mountain men came with pink smoke and took them." Raven says breathing heavily.

"How did you make it?" She asks.

"Played dead wasn't that hard." Raven answers with a dead laugh. She finishes helping raven and says, "We'll save them but we need to rest and so do you. You could've lost your legs I gave you a shot for the pain and put braces on them so you'll have to stay in here for a week or so. After two weeks had passed Raven was healthy again and they decided to go out and look for any other survivors.

"Hey Princess." Bellamy says and Clarke turns to see him standing by the bed.

"Stop it. I know I left you there. I know I left you to die and I'm sorry. I think about I everyday but I did what I had to. What leaders have to do and I'm sorry but stop torturing me about it already." She says standing up to walk away from him.

"Princess it's me." He says and grabs her arm. She looks surprised at his touch and looks up with a little smile, which quickly fades.

"No this isn't real. This is another hallucination it has to be." She mumbles and he looks at her with concern written all over his face.

"Princess, I need you to trust me and come with me." He says.

"This isn't real." She mumbles over and over gripping her head.

"Okay sorry about this Princess but this is for your own good." He says and the last thing she remembers is the white room before he knocks her out. He picks her up and quickly swipes the key card to leave the room. He looks at the hallway of his people and isn't able to take anyone else out, after hearing movement coming towards them.

"We better hurry." Bellamy says and leaves as quickly as he can. They meet up with Finn outside whose been keeping watch and gathering intel on the mountain men. After a quick exchange of Clarke's okay they hurry back to the cave.

Once at the cave they set Clarke down on the makeshift bed and Finn explains everything that he saw outside and Bellamy explains what he saw outside. Clarke during this time is still unconscious and drifts off to sleep and dreams of the people she's lost. In that white room she sits on the bed and sits up as she hears voices.

"You left me to die." Raven says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Clarke answers getting up.

"We'll what about me?" Octavia says.

"I didn't even see you at the drop ship." She answers sadly turning to look at we with a sad look.

"Right because you were so worried about Finn." Octavia says.

"And Bellamy." Raven adds.

"And now were both dead." Finn says appearing behind the girls.

"You left us to die. What kind of a leader are you?" Bellamy asks from behind her.

"I died because of you. I went to earth for you and now I'm dead." Wells says appearing from her right.

"Us too." Monty and Jasper say from her left.

"And me." Charlotte says from behind Wells.

"And so am I." Her father says appearing in front of her and she starts to tear up at the sight of her dead father.

"And me." Murphy says appearing behind her and knocks her on the head. She falls to the floor and turns to look at him as he topples over her and the others watch.

"You deserve it." "I trusted you." "I thought you were a leader." "You left me to die." "I'm died because of you." They all say as Murphy chokes her. She struggles to break free but can't and she starts to see the whiteness of the room start to fade. Clarke shifts around in her sleep and wakes up with a gasp. Sitting up she looks around and finds the concerned faces of Finn, Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln.

Clarke catches her breath while Octavia and Finn rush towards her. Lincoln keeps his distance from the other side of the cave eyeing her while Bellamy takes cautious steps toward her.

"Clarke are you okay? What was it?" Finn asks holding her hand.

"I'm glad your okay." Octavia says and hugs her.

Clarke just stares at them and looks around the room before saying, "This isn't real."

"What do you mean?" Finn asks.

"This is another hallucination." She mumbles.

"What does she mean? What did they do to her?" Finn asks Bellamy.

"How am I supposed to know? I had to knock her out to get her here." Bellamy says.

"You knocked her out?" Finn asks walking up to Bellamy with an angry glare.

"Your not hallucinating Clarke." Octavia says.

"Yes I am. Your dead they're all dead." She says.

"Would you hallucinate about me?" Lincoln asks walking up to be beside Octavia.

"Your the one who told us to trust them maybe your working with them." She says.

"Clarke!" Octavia says.

"It's true." She says and stares down at her hands. She can feel them all starring at her and puts her hands on her head trying to will herself to wake up. When she looks back up she sees Finn starring at her worried.

"What happened to you over there Clarke?" Finn asks.

"Just tell us." Octavia adds.

"Come on, Princess." Bellamy adds.

"Stop she thinks this is a hallucination if she thinks she's awake again she'll see us as mountain men and who knows what they've done to her." Lincoln says but it's too later she starts panicking.

"Clarke?" Finn asks and she starts to scoot away from them scared.

"Don't hurt me again I won't tell you anything." She says.

"It's just me Clarke." Finn says grabbing her hand and she yells in pain.

Bellamy grabs Finn back and Finn says, "I didn't do anything."

"She's hallucinating I told you not to...she thinks you are the mountain men and you brought back a memory. They've shocked her for information apparently. Just leave her alone. Let her rest. The drugs they give them after the treatment are still in effect and need to wear off." Lincoln says and they all back off. Lincoln leaves with Octavia in another section of the cave while Finn and Bellamy stay at we side. Soon Finn and Bellamy leave to get food, feeling frustrated.

Clarke wakes up hours later and Octavia takes her outside to see if she can get through to her.

"Look I know you think this isn't real but it is." Octavia says as they wake across a lake.

"It isn't. Your all dead because of me." She says.

"Okay this has got to stop. Clarke we need you. Finn needs you. Bellamy needs you. You are a leader and we need you well again. So wake up from this drug already you have work to do." Octavia says.

"I can't be what you want me to be I'm a failure I let my people die. I let you, wells, Finn, my father, Charlotte, and Bellamy die. So I can't do it because I already failed this isn't real." She says close to tears. Octavia gives her a sad smile, which is soon replaced by a more serious face.

"Look I'm sorry about this Clarke but this is for you." Octavia says before pushing Clarke into the lake.

She pokes her head out of the water and exclaims, "Octavia!" She then looks down and the memory of everything that's happened floods through her mind. "It worked. I remember." She says looking across the water to Octavia who smiles at her success.


End file.
